Schadenfreude
by Kurarisa
Summary: Ever feel down and out? Ever laugh when a waitress falls? The Sannin have. No real pairings as such, just one ot two moments of fluff.


_This was inspired by a challenges thing by one of my clubs on dA. The challenge I chose was Schadenfreude. It had to be done. I don't actually know what a tortellini is, or if it even exists.  
_

_I like them like this. It's kinda like my Younger!UchihaBrothers thing I seem to have going on. I like it when it was before everyone went evil and they just got on. _

_Erm.... I don't know exactly when this is set... Age-wise, I see them being college/university age, so round about... early 20's? Yeah, early 20's. _

_I don't own the Sannin or Avenue Q. God, if I did...._

_For those of you not in the know, Avenue Q is a Broadway musical. All but three of the characters are played by actors manipulating puppets. In the scene here, there is one puppet character and one "human" chaarcter. The song is Scadenfreude, surprisingly, listen to it while you read. It helps 8D  
_

-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Oro-kuuuuun..."

"I said no, Jira-kun," Orochimaru groaned, flinging the book he was leafing through at his white-haired friend's head. It hit home with a resonating crack. "If you want to go so bad, ask Tsuna-chan."

"I already said yes, Oro-kun," Tsunade supplied, peeking out from behind Jiraya's broad shoulders. "Please come, it's not dinner and a show without you." She wound her arms around the pale man's neck, rubbing her cheek against his. "Pleeeease?"

"I don't want to spoil it for you two, Tsuna-chan," he huffed. "You know I hate musicals."

"But this isn't _any _musical, Orochi. This is _Avenue Q_." Tsunade pulled away from her teammate, her hands going to her hips defiantly. "You'll love it, I promise. It's crude, tasteless and it's got a great score. You have to come."

"Tsunade, read my lips," he demanded, standing up and taking her roughly by the shoulders. "I. Am. Not. Going. End of discussion." He knew immediately that was a bad move. Tsunade's chocolatey eyes filled with tears and her bottom lip began to wobble violently, sniffles escaping her throat. Tutting, Jiraya slid an arm around her shoulder, cooing and rubbing her arm as he cast a scathing glance at his friend, playing his part in Tsunade's act perfectly. Sighing as he pinched the bridge of his nose, Orochimaru nudged the pair out of his way and began to climb the stairs. "Give me ten minutes, you pair of babies..."

***

"You're not ordering that, are you?" Jiraiya demanded incredulously. Tsunade sniffed.

"I like ravioli," she retorted, snapping her menu shut and handing it to the waiter, who nodded and strode away into the kichen. Orochimaru rolled his amber eyes.

"You hate ravioli, you were sick for three days the last time you ate it," he pointed out. The blonde huffed.

"That was because you made it. You didn't cook the meat before you put it in the pasta and I got food poisoning," she reminded him over the rim of her wine glass. He scoffed and flicked a breadcrumb at her.

"That _was _funny, though," Jiraiya sniggered. "You were stuck in the bathroom for five hours at one point." He smirked evilly and joined Orichmaru in whiny impressions of their blonde friend. ""Oro-kuuuun, hold my hair..." "Jira-kuuun, I'm cold, Jira-kun, I'm hot...""

"Hilarious, boys," she sniffed, ignoring the looks from an old couple at the next table. "I nearly died, I hope you know. Thanks to Snake Boy's non-existent cooking skills."

"Hey, I have plenty cooking skills!" Orochimaru protested. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, toady."

"Oro-chan, take a couple thousand chill pills," Jiraya grinned. "Relax, breathe... enjoy the scenery," he added lecherously, letting his gaze follow a young woman on her way to the bathroom. Under the table, Tsunade's high-heel and Orochimaru's dress shoe conected with his shins. "There was no need."

"But it's fun to see you in pain," the paler man replied, smirking sweetly.

"There's a word for that, you know," Tsunade mused. "Damn if I can remember it, but there's a word."

"For what, you two both assaulting me for no reason?" Jiraiya asked. "Because the word for that is 'unnecessary'."

"No, for being amused at other people's pain." The blonde clinked her teeth against the rim of her glass as she mused. A few seconds passed, seemingly without epiphany. "Ah well, it'll come to me. What are you guys having?" Whatever words were about to emerge from Jiraiya were choked off by the sound of a loud clattery crash. All three heads whipped round to see their waiter, face down on the floor in a plate of risotto, surrounded by the remnants of a chicken tortellini. Turning back to face the other two, Orochimaru stifled a rare laugh.

"Hopefully, we're not having that..." he sniggered. Despite themselves, the other two burst into giggles. When the three plates came, none of them could look the poor man in the eye.

Jiraya just _had _to point out the rice in his lapel, though.

***

_"Right now you are down and out, and feelin' really crappy..."_

The rich voice filled the theatre as the actress on stage began her song, the words lilting with a lazy drawl against the quiet piano. Grinning, Tsunade wriggled in her seat and nestled a little closer into Jiraiya's shoulder, a happy sigh escaping her throat. Orochimaru had been good-naturedly putting up with her feet on his knee for half an hour now, but deciding enough was enough, he pushed the green stilettos from his lap and hooked the other ankle over the recently-vacated knee. The blonde didn't even notice.

"Glad you came now, eh, Oro-kun?" Jiraya smirked, sharp eyes catching the dark-haired man's glance at the woman's figure. The snake-featured man delicately ignored him.

"Schadenfreude, huh?" the puppeteer actor stammered, his prop glancing at the woman in curiosity. "What's that, some kinda foreign word?"

"Yep!" she replied brightly. "It's German, for happiness at the misfortune of others." Orochimaru's ears pricked up.

"Jira-kun," he hissed, pulling the man's dark eyes to him over Tsunade's head. "Was that the word Tsuna-chan was trying to think of? Schadenfreude?" His tongue stumbled on the unfamiliar word.

"Come to think of it, it was," the whitenette mused. "I had an idea that was it, but I didn't want to say."

"Why not?" Oro smirked, half-knowing the answer.

"Cause it's fun watching her struggle," Jiraya replied with a similar grin. Tsunade, engrossed in the performance, didn't even flinch at the mention of her name.

***

"I saw the original cast and they were nowhere near as good as these guys," Tsunade assessed, hanging off Orochimaru's arm as a mixture of tiredness and too-high-heels made her gait unsteady. "That Kate Monster should win some kind of award."

"And no part of any of the songs triggered any memories for you, no sudden flashes of great inspiration?" Jiraiya questioned sweetly. Tsunade's face crinkled in confusion.

"No, should it have?" she asked, stopping at the door of the theatre to shrug on her coat. The boys sniggered at her naievity, and Orochimaru dropped her arm and joined his white-haired friend as he strode away, the pair of them getting half way down the road before Tsunade even got her jacket on. "No, come on, guys, tell me!"

"Work it out yourself," Jiraya grinned. "Or you might end up feeling a little crappy." Orochimaru sniggered.

"What are you talking about?" the blonde wailed, her heels clicking erratically against the stones. "Oro-kun, I can't walk! Where are you two getting off torturing me like this?"

"Let's just say we're taking a little happiness in the misfortune of others," the pale man muttered to the whitenette with a snicker.

-v-v-v-v-v-

_I had to do it. _

_Don't kill me. Use your time to comment instead! 8D  
_


End file.
